gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vehículos armados
thumb|250px|Un camión de bomberos, de los tantos vehiculos mas comunes por tener equipado un arma Los vehículos armados son como su nombre indica, autos que contienen un arma adherida en su techo o en la parte posterior. Algunas sirven para atacar objetivos y otras para poder destruir diversos vehículos. Historia Los vehículos armados empezaron a aparecer en el primer Grand Theft Auto contando con un Camión de bomberos, el tanque Rhino entre algunos vehículos. Sin embargo conforme avanza la saga se podrán encontrar desde helicópteros, carros o vehículos policiales que equipan armas en la carrocería. Dentro del juego se pueden usar armas equipadas siendo caso de la técnica Drive-By, como el Rhino que esta adaptada con un Lanzacohetes que puede destruir autos en un solo instante, el camión de bomberos que cuenta con un cañón de agua entre muchas otras variedades. A continuación se vera los vehículos que se clasifican por terrestres, camiones y vehículos aéreos. Terrestres Technical thumb|150px|Technical en GTA V La Technical es un vehículo que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V en parte de los Golpes de Grand Theft Auto Online. Se trata de una variante de la Rebel a la cual cuenta con una torreta que puede ser manejada por el jugador en la parte posterior. Stretch E thumb|250px|Stretch E en GTA V Es un vehículo tipo limusina que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. En este ultimo hace aparición como vehículo armado en GTA Online: Ejecutivos y otros criminales, a la cual se equipa con una metralleta a la parte lateral del coche. Camiones y Tanques Camión de bomberos 250px El camión de bomberos es un vehículo muy común de toda la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Esta equipado con un cañón de agua con el cual permite extinguir fuegos, como también ahuyentar peatones. El cañón comenzaba a tener algo de daño al jugador o a los peatones, pero en posteriores entregas solo se derriba a cualquier gente y no reducía salud. Tanque S.W.A.T. 250px Es un tanque anti-disturbios que solo aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es uno de los tres vehículos ocultos (junto con el Andromada y la FBI Truck). Es de un tamaño muy grande, con dos puertas, y muchos detalles, aberturas, grandes ruedas, 4x4, y un gran cañón por el cual dispara agua. Llega a 123 km/h. En Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, aparece un tanque similar, el APC (la diferencia es que éste si posee cañón de ataque). APC 250px El APC (Armoured Personal Carrier) es una tanqueta utilizada por el departamento de seguridad NOOSE. Sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es equivalente al Tanque S.W.A.T. de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es similar a este último, aunque es mucho más detallado, y de color negro, además de ser más ligero. Además, el APC posee un cañón de ataque (cosa que el tanque SWAT de GTA: SA no poseía, ya que este solo esparcía agua). Por ende, es similar al Rhino de las anteriores entregas, pero la diferencia entre el ambos es que el tanque Rhino dispara proyectiles por el cañón, mientras que el APC contiene munición altamente explosivos. A los costados, tiene la leyenda "National Office of Security Enforcement" junto al escudo de la NOOSE. Tiene cuatro sirenas giratorias cuando está de emergencias aunque estas no son utilizadas en el juego normal "off line". Tiene una en la torreta, otra encima de la carrocería principal y dos en los bajos, uno en la parte delantera y otra en la trasera. Tiene la peculiaridad de que sus ruedas no pueden pincharse, por lo que están blindadas. Aparece en las misiones Frosting on the Cake y Caught with your Pants Down (En esta última, es el objetivo a conseguir). Como curiosidad, su interior no tiene volante, pero tiene asientos (Y no puede usar palancas como los tanques al usar ruedas y no orugas). Rhino 250px El Rhino (llamado Tanque en GTA Advance) es un tanque militar utilizado por el Ejército que tiene apariciòn en GTA, GTA: London 1969, GTA: London 1961, GTA 2, GTA III, GTA: VC, GTA A, GTA: SA, GTA: LCS, GTA: VCS, GTA: CW y GTA V. Es un vehículo muy grande, pesado, lento y con la más elevada resistencia que cualquier otro vehículo en GTA, aunque no es indestructible. Tiene la particular característica de que todo aquel vehículo que lo embista (excepto otro tanque) estallará al instante. Posee también un cañón situado encima del armazón principal que puede disparar y que gira 360º. En los primeros juegos de GTA y en GTA V sólo lo aguanta 6 explosiones mientras que en los juegos ambientados en Liberty City y Vice City. éste soporta a cualquier explosión o disparo aunque éste será destruido si lo quemamos con un Lanzallamas o Cóctel molotov o activando el truco de destruir vehículos (Sólo en la Tercera generación) mientras que en GTA: SA y GTA: CW con grandes cantidades de explosiones de misiles y explosivos de bombas, bastará para destruirlo. Pacifier 100px El Pacifier es un vehículo militar que aparece en Grand Theft Auto 2, es usado por el Ejército de Anywhere City. El Pacifier se puede obtener llegando a las 6 estrellas de nivel de búsqueda en cualquier lugar de la ciudad. Dentro trae soldados. El Pacifier es muy resistente, es uno de los pocos que resiste más de un tiro de Lanzacohetes, aunque su tamaño es bastante grande, el Rhino lo puede aplastar Aéreos Hydra 250px El Hydra es un avión tipo caza militar que sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas y en el modo Online de Grand Theft Auto V. Es un avión mono-plaza y es del tipo "VTOL" (utiliza el sistema de despegue VTOL Vertical Take Off and Landing gracias al giro de sus cuatro toberas ), que significa que puede despegar tanto como un helicóptero (toberas de salida de gases a 45 grados respecto del horizonte), así como poder orientar sus toberas de salida de gases a un aproximado de (+ o -) 30 grados (al respecto del horizonte) de inclinación para realizar un "despegue corto" (Short Take-off), puede volar como un avión convencional y aterrizar como un helicóptero, y así mismo puede mantenerse en "flotación" como un helicóptero, para así servir como "plataforma de armas", o simplemente despegar y aterrizar como un avión normal.El Hydra es reemplazado en Grand Theft Auto V por el P-996 Lazer, un avión militar de características similares. Sin embargo, reaparece en la actualización Atracos de Grand Theft Auto Online. Aquí es un poco diferente que la versión vista en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Este modelo dispone de una turbina trasera que es la que lo impulsa y tiene una cola en forma de V como el P-996 Lazer. Pese a que sigue manteniendo las características de SA, el modelo de GTA Online es más lento inicialmente, pero su aceleración lo convierte en el avión más rápido del juego. El caza dispone de lanzacohetes, al igual que el Buzzard, y ametralladoras frontales de munición explosiva. Se puede comprarlo por $3,000,000 en Warstockcacheandcarry.com al superar Asalto a Laboratorios Humane - PEM P-996 Lazer 250px Su aparición se limita únicamente a Grand Theft Auto V. Éste Jet se trata de la nueva versión del Hydra de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, aunque con unos pocos cambios estéticos, con respecto a su predecesor. Ahora posee dos colas, a diferencia del Hydra que solo tenía una, una gran turbina que sobresale por la parte trasera, unos lanzamisiles en las partes inferiores de las alas y 4 metralletas, dos a cada lado de sus alas. El avión está equipado con dos ametralladoras tipo Minigun y misiles tipo AIM-120. A diferencia del Hydra, no dispone de contramedidas, por lo tanto el jugador deberá tener una gran habilidad de vuelo para poder esquivar los misiles de los enemigos. Es un avión poderoso y algo difícil de pilotar, solo se puede encontrar en la base militar de Fort Zancudo Buzzard 250px El Buzzard es un helicóptero de exploración ataque/armada, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Es un vehículo militar. Tiene algún que otro parecido con el Sparrow de entregas anteriores. Este helicóptero, es el equivalente al Hunter de juegos anteriores, ya que a diferencia del Annihilator, esta nave no solo porta 2 Minigun sino también proyectiles. No ofrece mucha resistencia debido a su tamaño. Sin embargo, gracias a ello, es muy veloz y maniobrable. Su poder de fuego en impresionantemente destructivo, puede disparar con las dos minigun que tiene a cada lado, y puede lanzar proyectiles ilimitados al mismo tiempo. Hunter 250px El Hunter es un helicóptero militar de la saga GTA. Aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (sólo con un cheat device, únicamente en PSP), y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. En GTA IV y sus expansiones hay una posibilidad de que se haya remplazado por el Annihilator y/o Buzzard (GTA: TBOGT). Posee una mini-metralleta que apunta automáticamente a un blanco y misiles en sus laterales. Es un vehículo muy poderoso, y solamente aparece en unas pocas misiones y en lugares restringidos. En todos los juegos es muy parecido, sólo cambian pequeños detalles, lo que nunca cambia es su color verde con sus manchas verdes más oscuras. Asciende muy rápidamente y es muy maniobrable. Con éste helicóptero, podremos incluso realizar acrobacias si estamos a una altura considerable. En ambas versiones se podrá activar las misiones de Brown Thunder (Trueno Marrón) que hacen parodia a la famosa y antigua película Blue Thunder (Trueno Azul). Y es entonces cuando nos tocará perseguir desde el aire vehículos para destruirlos (con la mini-metralleta o con misiles) hasta llegar al nivel 12, aunque no tiene límite. Savage 250px El vehículo está basado generalmente en el helicóptero Ruso-Soviético Mil Mi-24 "Hind", y tiene una ametralladora frontal y 4 lanzacohetes en los costados. En lugar de una ametralladora Yak-B 12.7mm de 4 cañones, el Savage usa una minigun explosiva de 6 cañones. El diseño refleja la mezcla entre el diseño angular de los modelos de serie A y la "cabina burbuja" de la serie D y posteriores. Los tubos de escape se parecen más a las versiones de exportación y carece de la protección triangular anti-golpes en la cola. Los lanzacohetes se basan en el Hydra-70, conocidos en el AH-64 Apache (el equivalente del Hunter), pero tiene los pilones de misiles anti-tanque/anti-aéreo vacíos. En lugar de compuertas especiales del Mi-24, el Savage usa puertas corredizas tradicionales, y no cuenta con protecciones anti-polvo en la sección del motor, donde están las tomas de aire. El Savage cuenta con una temática militar bastante detallada. Primero, tiene pintura camuflada desértica oscura, las estrellas del ejército y las marcas "Zancudo" el las puertas y en la cola. Hay dos emblemas cerca de su cabina: uno a la izquierda que dice "Enduro Fortes" y otro a la derecha que dice "Voxusm Delicat". Además, incorpora números el la puerta y al principio de la cola. Es un helicóptero armado que puede llevar 4 ocupantes y tiene una cabina redondeada y compuertas que se abren hacia la derecha, ya que los ocupantes de la cabina deben acceder por la izquierda (como varios vehículos de una sola puerta). Lleva una ametralladora frontal con munición explosiva y cuatro lanzacohetes laterales, dos a cada lado del helicóptero. Se puede introducir el tren de aterrizaje para obtener mas velocidad al igual que los aviones. Sin embargo, su armamento y blindaje lo hacen pesado, con lo cual no es tan rápido como otros helicópteros y es menos maniobrable. Annihilator 250px Su diseño es similar al Raindance de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, pero con mas detalles, es el helicóptero más grande en GTA IV y el único que está armado (salvo en TBOGT, donde se puede encontrar el Buzzard). Posee cuatro Minigun, difíciles de controlar, pero letales si se utilizan bien, necesitan recargarse después de algunos disparos, en concreto 100, sin embargo posee munición infinita. Es uno de los vehículos más rápidos y débiles de la saga, con un cargador de M4 lo puedes destruir. Al igual que el Maverick de GTA IV, tiene las puertas traseras abiertas. Hay una versión especial con una puerta de atrás cerrada, aparece en Out of Commission y en A Revenger's Tragedy, imposible de obtener, y no se le puede apreciar porque uno se debe concentrar en la misión. Este helicóptero posee muchas similitudes con el Raindance de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Valkyrie 250px El Valkyrie es un vehículo estilo helicóptero que aparece en el modo Online de Grand Theft Auto V, como parte de la Actualización de Atracos Es un helicóptero de ataque, con algunas similitudes con el Maverick y el Armadillo. Posee ametralladoras Minigun montadas en cada lateral, las cuales pueden ser usadas por los jugadores y una tercera por debajo del mismo que utiliza munición explosiva de gran calibre para que el copiloto la utilice con la cámara del helicóptero. Se puede comprar en Warstockcacheandcarry.com, por $2,850,000, sólo en GTA Online tras completar el Asalto a Laboratorios Humane. En la actualización Ejecutivos y otros criminales se agrega de forma oculta una variante del Valkyrie llamado Mod. 0, que es prácticamente igual, pero con la diferencia de que no posee la ametralladora con munición explosiva ni la cámara frontal. Solo se conduce en el modo adversario "Extracción" Marítimos Predator 250px El Predator es una lancha o vehículo marítimo policial que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Es utilizado por la policía. Este barco tiene unas ametralladoras con función que causa un gran daño de por lo tanto las persecuciones en policía, serán peligrosas en alta mar dependiendo de las estrellas que recibimos. Hay una variante sin armas llamada Ghost que es oculto y aparece en GTA III y GTA: LCS (esta última se consigue con Cheat Device) Otros vehículos que no cuentan con función ICBM thumb Se trata de un camión equipado con un misil a la parte posterior que quizá sea un lanzacohetes militar. Se desconoce sus funciones principales ya que no tiene uso. Launch 250px Es una lancha militar que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, esta equipada con una metralleta a la parte posterior y aunque se sube como piloto no tiene utilidad el arma. JB 700 250px El JB 700 es un vehículo deportivo clásico que aparece en Grand Theft Auto V. Es una coupé clásica, de líneas curvas y algunas rectas. Posee luces muy grandes en el frente, y pequeñas en la parte trasera. Su frontal es muy redondeado, con una gran parrilla cromada y dos armas (inutilizables) en los guardabarros. La particularidad de éste coche es que posee armas, dos ametralladoras en el frente y puede lanzar púas de la parte trasera, pero sólo se pueden usar en las misiones Infiltrado (sólo las barreras de púas) y Pack Man (ambas armas). Se lo puede adquirir en Legendarymotorsport.net por $350.000 , pero vendrá sin armas. Categoría:Vehículos